


Constellations

by thatsformetoknow



Series: Soft and warm yamatsukkis [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comforting, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, much fluff, tsukki comforts him, with the stars, yams is insecure about his freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: He finds Tadashi in front of the mirror in the bathroom, staring at his reflection with a blank expression on his face.'Yamaguchi?' Kei says quietly, coming up behind him. 'You okay?'And just like that, Tadashi smiles and turns to face Kei, as if he hadn't just been close to tears.





	

He finds Tadashi in front of the mirror in the bathroom, staring at his reflection with a blank expression on his face.

'Yamaguchi?' Kei says quietly, coming up behind him. 'You okay?'

And just like that, Tadashi smiles and turns to face Kei, as if he hadn't just been close to tears.

Kei frowns as Tadashi goes into his bedroom and Kei follows, tapping out a quick text to his mother to let her know he'll be staying with Tadashi tonight.

'Yamaguchi.' Kei says again, and Tadashi jolts, as if being ripped from his thoughts. 'It's okay if you're not, you know.'

'Not?'

'Okay.'

'I am, sorry, Tsukki.' He says but Kei knows better and puts his arms around Tadashi, kissing his head softly as Tadashi buries his face in Kei's chest and he feels the wet heat of Tadashi's tears.

'It's just been a while since anyone's... said anything...' He says with a watery smile, pulling back from Kei.

Kei takes his hand and leads him out into the garden, laying down on the grass and moving close to Tadashi as he does the same.

'How would you describe the sky, Yamaguchi?' Kei asks and he can tell that Tadashi is confused, though he answers anyway.

'Beautiful.'

Kei nods. 'Can you make any constellations out of the stars?'

Tadashi sighs softly. 'I guess there's a star.'

'They're all stars though, Yamaguchi.' Kei says, confused as Tadashi laughs softly.

'As in the shape, with five points?' He raises a hand and draws the shape of a star in the air with his finger.

Kei sits up and helps Tadashi up, pulling him close and he lightly kisses his cheeks under each of his eyes and on the tip of his nose. He places a finger gently on Tadashi's cheek and traces the five points of a star onto his skin, connecting the points with his freckles.

'How did you describe the sky earlier?' Kei asks with a smile, and Tadashi looks down.

'Beautiful.' He whispers. 'The sky is though, I'm just-'

'Beautiful.' Kei finishes and Tadashi frowns. 'Do you really care about what some stupid idiots say about you? You should care about what I have to say about you.' He says softly, resting his forehead against Tadashi's.

'And what do you have to say?' Tadashi asks, voice shaking and tears clinging to his eyelashes.

'That you are the most wonderful and beautiful boy I have ever met.'

Tadashi kisses him as tears run down his cheeks, and then he falls against Kei's chest, sniffling a little as Kei holds him close.

'And that I love you.'

Tadashi looks up at Kei and smiles softly as he feels the warmth of Kei's lips on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of cute no?
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
